The Center on Aging and the Life Course at Purdue University seeks support for an interdisciplinary, pre- doctoral research training program. The proposed institutional National Research Service Award (NRSA) is designed to build upon recent institutional developments at Purdue University by strengthening interdisciplinary graduate education and training on aging and the life course. The program enhances graduate education and training in gerontology by emphasizing an approach to the subject that is interdisciplinary in nature and focuses on the process of aging. Our long-term aim is to help infuse more attention to life course processes, timing.and environmental context for understanding the aging process. Specific aims include: 1. To recruit, train, and mentor a diverse array of pre-doctoral students for sucessful research careers in aging. 2. To enhance interdisciplinary graduate education on aging using the essential principles of gerontology (e.g., multifaceted aspects of change, life course analysis). 3. To foster responsible conduct of research on aging and the life course through professional development and mentoring. 4. To equip pre-doctoral studetns to engage in meaningful interdisciplinary initiatives related to their disciplinary expertise. Specific mechanisms to achieve the training aims include: interdisciplinary curriculum, research seminar, symposium series, Training Advisory Board, participation in summer intensive courses, minority student recruitment, and training in the responsible conduct of research. The success of the traiing program will be measured by multiple performance indicators for each specific aim. RELEVANCE: The project will enhance the training of doctoral students interested in aging and public health by emphasizing a long-term and interdisciplinary view of the aging process. Our aim is to augment the professional development of these students to become effective members of interdisciplinary research teams.